Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Omar completes in his favorite game, he earns $980$ points. Omar already has $410$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2850$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Omar needs to complete to reach his goal?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Omar will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Omar wants to have at least $2850$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2850$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2850$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 980 + 410 \geq 2850$ $ x \cdot 980 \geq 2850 - 410 $ $ x \cdot 980 \geq 2440 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2440}{980} \approx 2.49$ Since Omar won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $2.49$ up to $3$ Omar must complete at least 3 levels.